


A moment in the woods

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	A moment in the woods

Cassian and Bodhi are taking a walk through the woods when Cassian boldly decides to make the first move. He’s unsure of whether or not Bodhi will kiss him, but he leans into Cassian’s embrace. Cassian tilts his head down and Bodhi licks his lips.

[ ](https://ibb.co/9bJQKZH)


End file.
